Don't Forget Where You Belong
by OneShotMasta
Summary: Home and a Family is where your heart belongs, and sometimes you don't even have to be with your blood, or even kind to be happy. NaruXHestia oneshot. Poll on profile


**So because I feel like Hestia deserves a bit (read A LOT) of recognition I wrote this one shot I hope you all enjoy, and yes the title is a One Direction song, but hey, it has a good meaning and fits this story whole heartedly.**

**Also yes, there are plot holes this is a one-shot after all.**

**Sorry for any mistakes this was wrote on a caffeine high in three hours lol. Oh yes, and Naruto is a mortal who can see through the mist, the monsters he saw can be brought back into the thing of childhood innocents. He was able to see them better as a child because he was clueless you know XD**

**Edit: 12/2/13 Just cleaning it up a bit**

**Disclaimer: HERPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

* * *

**Don't Forget Where You Belong**

* * *

When Naruto was younger, he'd always be able to see things, and not _normal _things, it was actually part of the reason why he had such a nasty childhood, and had shaped his own behavior into something akin to a prank loving misfit/class clown. If he did so he'd get attention, and if he got attention he wouldn't be alone with _them._

He could hear the villagers call him a monster behind his back, but couldn't they see _them_, the evil beings right in _front _of them?

The beings with one eye, the things with _wings, _and fangs?

The villagers were so focused on him, the Anbu so focused on protecting him, they couldn't open their eyes and see _them_.

They had scared Naruto so bad when he was a toddler—hell they still scared him, and he was relieved that as he seemed to grow older, and older the monsters would seemly start to disappear, now they would only flicker. If he wanted to see them clearly he had to look hard—which he obviously didn't want to, so he was relieved that by the age of nine all the "monsters" seemed to be gone…

But then one day as he was going back home from a particularly good night of pranking he saw a… little girl hovering over a small fire in the street. Already this sent warning bells ringing in the young blonde's head, but considering the girl looked to be just about his age, if not a couple years younger he decided to walk up to her and ask if she needed help.

After all, he knew what it was like to be an orphan.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked making his way over to the little girl, the cool winter air making his breath fog in front of him. He watched as the girl stiffened and he inwardly wilted, oh so she was one of those kids huh… now, even with her voice a bit more strained, he kept up his cheery façade and smiled at her. "You know it's too cold to be huddled around that small thing alone, do you want me to take you to your—" he stopped himself from saying 'mom and dad' remembering that the girl might be an orphan, "Uh, help you get some fire wood for it or something?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise, and he blinked in shock, once realizing her eyes were…

"Whoa, you're eyes are red—" His child-like self blurted out, before breaking out into an enthusiastic grin. "That's so cool, I wish my eyes were that color!" He offered his hand, "I wasn't kidding about the fire though, it looks like it can be a bit bigger, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, believe it! What's your name?"

The girl looked taken aback by his cheerfulness, but then returned his smile with an equally wide grin as she shook his hand and said, "I'm Kaia, and no thank you Mister, this fire is perfect for me."

"Are you sur—woah." Naruto blinked, eyes wide when he realized how much hotter the flames felt up close, "Uh, wow, yeah I guess you're ok, but what exactly are you doing out here by yourself? Isn't it too late for you to be out?"

"I can say the same for you."

"Ha, I guess you can, but no one will bother me." Naruto smiled sadly. "People don't really tend to notice me."

Kaia raised an eyebrow gesturing to his bright colored jumpsuit, "With those colors? I doubt that."

"That's sorta the point." He laughed, before plopping down next to her, staring into the flames almost forlornly.

"You know, sometimes it's a good thing to go on unnoticed."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it's better to be a good person and go on unnoticed, than be noticed and act like a bad person."

Naruto blinked a bit, thoughtfully processing her words, "Yeah I… guess." He blinked realizing just how dark it was now, and scrambled to his feet. "Oh crap, I'm past my curfew, see you later Kaia it was cool talking to you!" He started to make a dash down the street, but then stopped and turned back to her smiling, somewhat shyly now. "Hey I know this is weird of me to ask and all, but wanna be friends?"

The girl once again blinked at his straight forwardness, but then smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Cool, well I'll see you later Kaia, believe it!" he cheered, before running off, hoping that the Anbu wouldn't rat him out to the old man again about staying out past his 'bed time'.

_Stupid old man, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. _Naruto grumbled to himself as he scrambled down the road back to his apartment.

If he'd bothered to look back he would have noticed both Kaia and the fire were gone.

And he wouldn't see her for three more years.

Xx

Naruto had gone back to the spot where he had met Kaia every night since last seeing her, when he didn't see her the first night he had convinced himself she probably had other things to do, and didn't show up that day; but when the days became months, and then months years, he realized that Kaia was really gone... Gone, and hadn't bothered to even say good bye, and of course, only being ten years old when realizing it, and while also already having some abandonment issues, he was crushed.

So now he walked down that road, more out of habit now then hope, it had come to such a surprise that after his graduation, and with his new teamwork test the next day he saw Kaia, still looking as young as he'd last seen her, sitting in their spot and warming her hands her hands over the fire.

And just like that all the resentment he'd been holding for her vanished, she came back after all.

"Kaia!" He exclaimed running towards her, a wide goofy grin on his face, as he, without missing a beat, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He ignored the fact she wasn't really hugging back, and that he heard he take a shocked intake of breath, as he continued to hold her tight. "It's so good to see you, I missed you, where have you been, are you ok, are you hurt, I have so much to tell you!" He babbled, releasing her from the hug, and grinning so widely it looked as if his cheeks would crack if his grin became any wider.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you too Naruto." The young girl said softly, offering the blonde a small smile, and gestured towards the fire. "Take a seat anywhere, I'd love to listen."

Naruto sat down in front of the fire narrowing his eyes a bit, as he once again took in the brunette. "Man I must be dizzy from rushing over here so fast, you're a bit blurry Kaia." He shook his head as if too clear it, "Meh, oh well, but hey before I tell you about my awesome misadventures, you have to tell me where you've been!" He made a dramatic gesture. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Kaia laughed at his antics, while also seeming to be carefully considering her next words, "My… family needed me to perform some duties elsewhere."

"Family?"

"Yes, ah, they don't come around often, but I must heed their call whenever they need my assistance."

"Well, then why are you living out here on the streets, aren't they supposed to also help support you?"

"I chose to live out here."

"How come?" Naruto inquired eyes wide, "If I had a chance to live with a family I'd jump to take it."

"Well, if I didn't choose to live out here, then I wouldn't be able to see you now would I?" She teased, making the blonde grin widely in response.

"Ah, I'm just that irresistible huh?" He laughed cheekily, before looking at the little girl, eyes sincere as he said. "You know... if you want I can be your new family."

The young girl looked startled, and one couldn't blame her for it, only meeting the boy twice and he'd drop a bomb like that one. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but I don't really want you to leave again Kaia, ya know, and you said you'd like to see me so since we have each other's backs that makes us family right?" He laughed sheepishly, "At least that's what the old man said to me."

Now if the pair were normal this would be a very odd conversation, but all things considered the pair was as not normal as not normal could get, with—unknown to the blonde—a goddess, and the said blonde being Kyuubi container, they pretty much owned the term "odd", or any redefinition of it.

Kaia stared down at the blonde with wide eyes her words caught in her throat, with his eyes looking into hers with innocence only he seemed to possess, and his eyebrows crinkling in such a way that they widened his already baby-like eyes… How could she say no?

"Yeah… I think I liked that." She was able to choke out, her heart breaking slightly when she saw the young boy give her the biggest and brightest smile (which is saying something) she'd ever seen.

"Alright that's great!" he cheered, before moving towards her, while saying, "We have to seal this off in some way, how about a promise? I never break my promises!" He looked at her and said. "I promise to always be your family Kaia, and if you ever need me I'll be there for you, now your turn."

"I promise to be your family Naruto, and if you ever need me I'll be there for you."

"Kay now we shake hands, well, at least that's what people do in the movies." Naruto grinned, before giving her hand a firm shake. He then looked up at the sky and said, "Well it looks like it's getting—You can come home with me!" He declared suddenly, eyes wide with excitement.

"Wait—"

"Please, Kaia, I'd feel awful if you had to sleep out here alone, I promise my apartment is clean—sorta!" The blonde laughed. "Besides we're family now right? So it's ok." He bit his bottom lip and pouted. "Please." He said, using the power puppy-dog face to its full effect.

"… Alright."

"YES!"

And little did they know, was that, that day marked a new beginning for the both of them.

Xx

When Naruto had made it to the Chuunin Exam Finals he had begged the brunette to watch him in the stadium, even as the girl insisted she didn't like seeing violence, especially towards her friend; but those damnable puppy dog eyes made her hang her head in defeat and dryly agree to be there.

He'd cheered of course, swung her around for a bit, before placing her back down with a grin. "I won't fail, just you wait." He'd promised, giving her a cheeky little grin, closing his eyes like he was so fond of doing. "I'm going to try extra hard to win with you there."

And when the day came, when Neji Hyuuga had blocked all of his chakra points, and when he'd basically spat in his face, it was the feeling of Kaia's horrified gaze that brought him the strength he needed to stand, the strength for his resolve to power his body, the strength he needed to _win._

So when he blew kisses into the cheering crowd, he met her gaze and saluted, blowing her an extra special kiss, before waving once again the crowd, the same cheeky grin on his face.

Xx

"Kaia…"

"I know." The girl smiled at him, giving the blonde a reassuring hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I will too."

"I need to do this Kaia, Sasuke… I can't let him do it, I only have three years."

"I know."

"Kaia I… I…" He gulped, "Just… thank you for everything." He choked out, bringing the girl closer to him, pulling her into a hug.

"Why do you talk as if it's good bye?" She murmured into his chest, trying to ignore the tears that were gathering in her own eyes.

"Hehe, sorry I just was never really good at these things… When I come back I'll be stronger, I promise." Naruto said with his signature cheesy grin, "And then we'll both have Ichiraku Ramen together, and, and, and, go on those cool picnics, and eat the sandwiches you make by the lake I promise. I'll be back before you know it!" He said, giving her a wink. "Believe it."

Now if only it were true.

Xx

It was Fate, Kaia decided, that Naruto Uzumaki was two and a half years older than the Child of the Prophecy back in her world, and that luckily, when it was time for Naruto to leave, it was time for Kaia—or Hestia to return.

With the revealing of Percy Jackson (after of course he returned the bolt) came the drama with it, and with that drama came an emergency council meeting, a meeting she had to attend, despite her no longer being on the council.

"It has come to my attention that something is stirring in the depths of Tartarus." Zeus said, and every Olympian present shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the news. "And I have decided to share with you, what has been kept secret up until now, my sister Hestia and I have discovered a new world."

Hestia's eyes widened—so that's why she was summoned... oh gods… Her stomach began to feel sick.

"And in this world are mortals with powers never before seen, many of those who surpass even our demi-god children." Zeus seemed to have trouble releasing that last bit out, if his scowl was any indication. "Hestia has gone to this world, and interacted with the mortals there, all of whom, seem to speak in a language that's a mixture of English and Japanese." He nodded at the Goddess at her fire place. "Hestia you may speak now."

"There isn't much to tell." She said softly, not wanting to spark any more interest that she already saw in the other Olympians eyes. "They don't have as much technology as they do in this world, they're at a time of peace right now, and—"

"Tell them about the mortal boy who you have been watching over."

Hestia's words caught in her throat, as the King of the Gods stared down at her, her hackles unknowingly rose, and the fire by the hearth blazed with even more light as she spoke her next words.

"There's not much about the boy to tell." She said, trying to force her expression back into the calm she was known for.

"And the power inside of him?" Zeus inquired with a raised brow, and it took everything in the Goddess not to explode, nonono, he couldn't know _anything _about that.

"It's the same as the power in all of them." She said keeping her tone neutral. "They all have this access to life energy, or chakra, as they call it there, they're able to harness and manipulate it to control the elements."

"To what degree?"

"I've seen a young boy shoot a fire ball the size of a boulder out of his mouth." Hestia said, before almost hastily saying. "But the young man was a prodigy, not many others are able to do so."

Please, buy it…

"Really, how interesting, might check this place out sometime." Apollo grinned, eyes sparkling from behind the shades, and for a moment—just a moment—with that cheeky smile, he looked exactly like Naruto, and her heart leapt to her throat.

"_But I don't really want you to leave again Kaia, ya know, and you said you'd like to see me so since we have each other's backs that makes us family right?"_

"I don't think that's for the best." The Goddess said quickly, turning her gaze towards Zeus, "the Olympians should be focused on the upcoming battles, I'll stay and keep an eye on that world."

"Are you sure Hestia?"

"Yes, both Hera and I cover almost the same field," She turned hastily to her younger sister, eyes wide and pleading. "I hate to push this onto you, but could you take over my duties for a while longer...?"

"Of course." The Queen of Olympus said coldly, her eyes although softened a fraction upon meeting the gaze of her older sister.

"Is that all we came to talk about?" Hephaestus inquired, seemly bored. "I still have a lot of things to do in the workshop…"

"Yes." Zeus sighed, "This Council is adjourned, no God or Goddess except for Hestia is allowed into the new mortal realm, and Hestia will report to the council her findings every month, until then—" Zeus zapped out of the Council room, leaving Dionysus to eye roll and do the same.

Poseidon followed after, and then the rest of the Olympians slowly dwindling down till it was just Hestia and Aphrodite left in the room.

"Don't you have places to be Aphrodite?" The Goddess of the Hearth asked, not coldly, yet not in her usual warm tone either.

"I think they can wait, you my dear can not." The Goddess of Love said, smiling at Hestia, her eyes forming the wider shape of the cerulean eyes she had come to—

"What do you mean?" She almost snapped, the hearth reflecting her mood by expanding and crackling dangerously.

Aphrodite looked at Hestia with some sympathy, in her now, cerulean irises. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What that thumping in your chest means whenever you're around him, what his smile does to you when you're the cause of it?"

Hestia locked her jaw, eyes glowing dangerously bright. "Aphrodite I am a Virgin Goddess I have no idea, nor do I like what you're implying and referring to—"

"The boy in the other realm." Aphrodite stated calmly, and just like that Hestia froze, fear for Naruto bubbling in her chest.

"What about him?" She spoke quickly.

"You love him."

"I do not."

"You do." Aphrodite repeated, looking her fellow Goddess straight in the eye, "Love can be ignorant Hestia, but the worry in your eyes just now, and in the council room when you feared for him and his life, can't be faked." The Goddess of Love looked at Hestia with sympathy as she once again said this time with much more emphasis, "You're in love."

And as the truth of her words dawned on the Goddess of the Hearth, her world came crashing down.

Xx

When Naruto came back he was a man.

He was now taller than her by several inches, and she herself, had allowed her body to grow up with him, looking to be about fifteen, she did although keep most of her trademark features.

She had almost not recognized him even with his jumpsuit, his face had lost much of its baby fat, and he had filled out a bit more, not looking as scrawny as he had as a kid.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Naruto cracked a grin. "You haven't changed a bit."

Hestia laughed, "And evidently you haven't either."

And after they had caught up a bit, she… had told him what she was, and he'd laughed; but later upon seeing her serious expression he'd blinked and said, "You're serious… you're _serious._" He had then blinked at her and studied her face, perhaps getting to close to what would've been comfortable to most people. "Wow you're _really _serious…" He crossed his arms. "Ok, well not that I don't completely trust your word or anything but can you prove it?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Uh," Naruto's gaze shot around the room. "You said you're the Goddess of the Hearth right, well light that bookshelf on fire."

"… The bookshelf?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get rid of it anyways, I mean me read books?" He chuckled, before gesturing towards it with an inviting gesture, "Well my lady?"

Hestia blinked and the book shelf, all but exploded into ashes.

"… Ok you're a Goddess, I'm sorry for putting up the toilet seat up to irk you, sometimes forgetting to clean my portion of the dishes, playing all those practical jokes on you, annndddd for dumping chalk on your head that onnnnneee time." Naruto stressed before smiling awkwardly.

"… That was you."

"No?"

Xx

It was a couple months after their reunion when Jiraiya had died, and to Naruto it was like losing Kai—err Hestia all over again, but… at least this time he had a shoulder to cry on.

He had sobbed into her neck, his arms and hands clinging to her waist in an almost desperate manner, as Hestia made quiet "shhh" noises, and stroked the back of his neck with her hand.

And at that moment, Naruto had wanted to feel something—anything—besides this desperation and sadness, so he acted on impulse (as usual) and had kissed the Goddess.

The Goddess of the Hearth.

The Goddess who was probably thousands upon thousands of years older than him.

A _Virgin _Goddess.

A Virgin Goddess who didn't push him away, even as he pulled back, and said, "Sorry."

She had only swallowed silently and said, "It's ok."

And he'd met her gaze with his own before moving back downwards to kiss her again. Her hands had wound tightly into his hair, as his own moved to wrap more fully around her waist, and hold her close.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Xx

She was breaking her oath, Hestia realized as she held Naruto's hand the young man looking radiant, as per usual, despite the fact his village was now rebuilding after the destruction Pein caused. She was surprised as to how much he had mourned for the enemy, but soon learned to accept it as a very Naruto-like trait.

The young man was too good for his own good.

"Hey what's wrong?" He'd asked, kissing her forehead, upon seeing the look of deep contemplation on her face.

"I'm worried about you." Hestia breathed, looking up meeting his beautiful still very much youthful looking eyes, with her more mature red ones.

"Hestia, I'm fine, I promise." Naruto assured, nuzzling her ear. "I don't see the monsters anymore because you've scared them off, I don't have nightmares with you here, we're on our way to beating Madara, everything is fine… We're going to be fine." He kissed the back of her hand and smiled, and for some reason she saw the faces of all the heroes she met before flash before her eyes, before returning to the very familiar set of cerulean, she had become accustomed to over the past years.

She swallowed, all those heroes had unfortunately ended up dying a _very _tragic death.

"Ok?" He asked."

"Ok." She choked out.

Xx

Olympus was getting restless as was Hestia, Naruto was busy training to harness the (very dangerous) power of the Kyuubi with Killer B (but without her), while she was here discussing Thalia's release from the tree and the danger this new chess piece caused.

"We need to destroy both her and the boy." Athena said coldly, and almost immediately both brothers had leapt to their feet throwing out a defense after another defense for their child.

"We have another couple of months." Zeus growled. "We will decide the fate of my daughter when—"

"It's too late?" Athena said, raising a brow, "We need to act no—"

"I say we harness this new dimension Zeus and Hestia have talked so much about." Ares said, a grisly smirk on his face. "After all from what I'm hearing they're at war too, and the losing side, just might need a place to stay…"

"For once Ares brings up a valid point."

"Hey!"

"Perhaps we need to look at the whole picture." Aphrodite surprisingly butted in, catching Hestia's eye for a fraction of a second. "From what Hestia is telling us one side wants to take over the world, while the other is trying to stop him, maybe we could help the not-so-insane-side, and thus leave them indebted to us instead." The Olympians blinked at Aphrodite, and she blinked back. "What?"

"That actually… is a very good idea."

"So who will make the arrangements?"

"Hestia obviously." Aphrodite said, "She has the most contacts in the realm after all."

There was some grudging agreement all around the council room, some of the Gods even pouted, unhappy they once again were banned from visiting such a quote "awesome new place to womaniz—I mean explore" quote Apollo.

"Hestia?" Zeus asked.

"Of course." The Goddess said, just as grudgingly, this would be a bomb to drop…

Xx

Or perhaps not.

After the war was over (by a stroke of luck, with a bunch of owls, deer, and animals helping the Shinobi Nations) lasting for well over two months, Naruto had—without an ounce of hesitation—immediately told her, "I'll go, no one else needs to, I'll be enough." It wasn't arrogant, simply a fact. "No one else needs to get involved." He'd explained, squeezing her hands, "And besides it'll be better this way, I'll be able to see you more right?"

The Goddess hadn't known what to say, so instead she'd taken his head in her hands and pulled him into a searing kiss, her tongue moving across his lip to enter his mouth, as she held onto his shirt almost desperately. He'd done what he always done of course. meet her halfway (and then some), his own hands moving to tangle in her hair as his tongue rolled deliciously against hers. Hestia made a pleased sound into the kiss, hesitating for a fraction of a second, before her fingers traveled down from his neck to the hem of his shirt working her way under the garmet...

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto panted, as he broke of the kiss, eyes blazing as he took in the expression on her face.

Her answer was pushing him back up against the wall, and all but shoving her tongue into his mouth once again, her hands moving downwards, this time, to unzip his pants as he hastily got rid of his own shirt. He could only moan into her mouth as he frantically moved to discard her own clothing.

After that night Hestia couldn't truthfully say she was a Virgin Goddess anymore.

Xx

When it was finally that time to leave, Naruto had told none of friends, smiling weakly at Hestia, when she had asked why, "I'm no good at good byes remember?" He was in his Jounin Uniform, the 'charm' necklace he'd received from her as a birthday gift tied around his neck, and picture of his old team, and the rest of his friends—their friends in his pockets.

He reached down and took her hand, and smiled. "But this isn't good bye right."

She smiled, "Right."

"I… I love you." He had murmured, moving down to kiss her forehead, trusting her completely to bring him to the next realm safely.

Hestia had squeezed his hand before saying. "Close your eyes." Naruto immediately did so remember what she said about immortal forms, some people actually vaporized… not something he planned on doing any time soon. "Do you remember how to speak the language I taught you?"

"Yeah, yeah," He grunted, "hurry up, so I can knock this Zeus guy a new one."

"Please don't do anything that will get yourself killed."

"No promises."

Hestia sighed, knowing there was no way she could change Naruto's mind once it was set, and flashed into a gold light, Naruto vanishing with her, and a certain Hyuuga's, now, corpse laying sprawled on the forest floor.

Xx

When Naruto had entered the council room it was also the time both Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace were receiving judgment after saving Artemis, and Naruto had actually whistled upon meeting the gazes of all the "huge and weird looking" people.

"Damn you weren't kidding when you said they were huge." Naruto muttered into Hestia's ear, he then looked at her warily. "You can't turn that big to can you?"

Hestia merely raised an eyebrow, and Naruto swallowed nervously, before turning back to the audience that now had their eyes solely on him.

"Uhhh, don't mind me keep doing what you're doing." Naruto smiled, giving them a thumbs up, "I'll just be over by the hearth chilling with Hestia until you're done." He then gave them a mock salute, turned around, and sat in front of his girlfriend's hearth, smirking upon hearing the uproarious laughter of Apollo, Hermes, and Ares, the groaning of Artemis and Athena, and Demeter muttering something about him needing more cereal.

He met the gaze of the—obviously—mortal boy, who had green eyes and black hair and gave him a slight nod, smirking, when he felt Hestia slide next to him rolling her eyes, and muttering something about blonde idiots.

Yep, his life was never boring…

And the looks on their faces were priceless.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Whew that wore me out lol.**

**YES THERES PLOT HOLES BUT ILL FIX THEM LATER, PROABABLY NEVER, WHO KNOWS, I SURE DONT**

**Kaia means Fire**

**So anyways you like? You don't? Haha, thank you Rick Riordan for this inspiration, Hestia your wonderful for being the pairing choice for Naru-chan this time. Naru-chan I love you lol.**

**Thank you for reading, leave a fav, follow, review, etc, they're all appreciated :)**

**And yes this is a one shot and I think it will always stay a one shot, but who knows, I said that about my NaruxCynthia one shot and it became a series... you know what this probably won't be a oneshot maybe I'll make it a fluffshot series like my NaruCynthia one.. eh, what the heck, why not when I have the time, it'll be fun...**

**I just realized this suthors note is like me talking to myself so I'll stop now.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, and sorry if it sucks wrote and thought up this baby as I went along in three hours lol.**

**-OSM**


End file.
